Episode 8114 (29th April 2013)
Plot Izzy makes excuses to swerve antenatal class. She tells Tina that Gary will attend and he can fill her in later. Anna's concerned. Carla does her best to make Peter see that Rob could be good for the bookies. She assures him that he's still in charge. Peter's unconvinced. Eileen watches as Paul packs his things into the car. He asks her for a hug but knowing she'll break down, Eileen backs away upset. Paul leaves. Carla proudly shows Peter all the new kit she's had installed in the bookies and assures him that Rob's only there as a temporary measure, Peter forces a smile whilst Rob enjoys his discomfort. Jason finds Eileen burning all her photos of Paul in the back yard. He tells Deirdre that he's worried about his mum. Stella and Karl arrive back from their holiday. Stella's gutted when she opens a letter from the insurance company refusing her claim for the Rovers' fire. She stuffs the letter in her handbag and doesn't mention it to Karl or Gloria. Deirdre calls on Eileen and the two old mates have a heart to heart about Paul. Eileen admits that he was the love of her life and resolves to try and stop him leaving. Sally calls in the garage and tells Tommy that Kevin's had to go to Germany to look after Bill who's seriously ill. Anna tries to change Izzy's mind about the antenatal classes but Izzy's adamant that she's happy for Gary to go without her. Anna covers her unease. Peter has a £20 wager with Steve that in a week's time Rob will be back in the factory where he belongs. Intent on stopping Paul from leaving, Eileen gets Jason to drive her to the station. Eileen runs down the platform desperately hoping she's not too late. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guard - Howard Grace Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Station - Facade, concourse and platform 1 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen races to the station in a bid to stop Paul leaving for his new job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,500,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes